Mass Effect: The War of the Empires
by Darthe11
Summary: Humanity has been space faring for as long as the Protheans, however with no element zero they find themselves locked away in their corner of galaxy for quite some time. Read as they will battle Reapers and meddle with Protheans. Arrogant!Humanity, Imperialistic!Humanity. Rated M for future chapters.


**Authors Note:** This story will be written in form of a textbooks, journal entries and newspaper articles. Don't expect a lot of tech-talk from this.

Timeline:

Medieval Times- Roman Culture never dies.

2064- Humanity under the banner of Systems Alliance has colonised their entire Sol star system, however without technology capable of reaching other systems they are stuck.

2077- Alliance parliament is formed to represent the intrests of the biggest governments back on Earth. It is styled after Roman Senate with two Consules and elections every four years.

2079- Three parties emerge:

\- Terra Nova: mostly consisting of isolationst and anti-alien politicians.

\- Terra Respublica: a moderate left party, calling for social and economic reforms as well as careful colonisation.

\- Terra Imperialis: an expansionist party with very aggressive colonisation ideology. They believe that any unhabited planets encountered by Humans should be colonised.

2081- System Alliance changes their name to ''The Republic of Man''

2083- Garden star stations capable of housing milions of people are built in Sol system to relieve the overcrowded Earth.

2085- Landed colonists receive voting rights.

2089- Republican Army is created, with the Republican Legions each consisting of 15,000 soldiers being the backbone of the army, however the colonies are not allowed to create their own armies and can only recruit small militias. This causes severe protests on Mars.

2134- Republican Navy is formed, similarly to the Legions Colonies aren't allowed to create their own fleet and have to depend on the Senate. Riots erupt all over Mars and the Garden Station named ''Hope" has to be pacified by the Legions. ''Remember Hope!'' becomes a cry for the members of the newly formed Colonial Rights Movement.

(From ''The History of Republic: 2077-2155'' by Professor Martinus Quintus)

''...the revolts in 2134 sent a shockwave through the Republic especially since ''Hope" was the bread basket for the Republic causing the food prices to sky-rocket for the next couple years. To fully understand the anti-Colonial sentiment held by the Senate we have to look back to late 2070's when the Colonists decided to create their own Assemblies to govern their planets rather than being governed by the Senate, further more the Colonist Assemblies decided to use private contractors to terraform their planets instead of the Senate contracted companies.

The tensions were eased temporarely by Consuls, Appolonius Septimus and Orion Valentius, both members of the Terra Respublica when they gave landed colonists voting rights in 2085. But just four years later their efforts proved futile when Terra Nova and Terra Imperialis have managed to pass the ''Legionnaire Act''. Terra Nova has always been a very Earth-centric party and often viewed the colonies with distrust, while Terra Imperialis found the colonist to pacifistic and unreliable when it came to military matters.

The creation of Colonial Rights Movement cemented the hostilities between Terra Nova and the colonists. Terra Respublica very quickly became closely allied with CRM with a huge number of their electorate being either members or sympatheisers to the CRM's cause.

Next thing we need to look at is the economic situation Republic found itself following the food crisis...''

2145- Cereberus, a Black Ops group, is created by the Senate with their first task being finding a way to travel to another star system.

2148- Terra Nova's leader Marcus Impatiens is shot by a radical CRM member while speaking on a rally. Riots erupt in Earth's largest cities.

2155- After almost a century on constant research ''The Wormhole'' theory proves right and first Human scout ships travel to another system.

22nd June 2158- Colonial Development Office is set up by the Senate to overlook the colonisation of new star systems, in protest of what they see as ways to try and limit their freedom all colonies in Sol shut their landing pads for a week, effectively shutting down a large part of economy.

31st June 2158- Terra Imperialis Consuls order Legions to be deployed on Mars, after the colonists refuse to co-opperate the Legions open fire killing 175 civilians and wounding further 800 in Mars' biggest city Nova Mediolanum.

2nd July 2158- In protest of the ''Mars Massacre'' all the members of Terra Respublica walked out of the Senate. Senate is disbanded and emergency elections scheduled to 4th August 2158. During this time the Consuls powers are suspended and the highest ranked civilian official is given power.

4th August 2158- Appalled by Terra Imperialis the public overwhelmingly votes for Terra Respublica giving them a landslide victory.

(From the ''Mars Herald, issue 4005, 5th August 2158'')

''...which gives Terra Respublica an overwhelming 75% votes in the election! I am sure that my colonial brothers and sisters are happy with the results after almost 8 years of the TI rule this feels like a refreshing feel to know that your government doesn't hate you for where you were born. Can you believe that even Earth voted largely in favour of the TR? This is especially shocking since Earth has been very TI-friendly since the invention of FTL, can you blame them? Their crowded on that mudhole.

This is a huge opprtunity for the Assemblies to gain more autonomy from the Senate and maybe even the office of the Governor can be abolished allowing us to govern ourselves.

Ladies and Gentlemen this might be the greatest day in history of the Colonies...''

(From the ''Earth's Loyalist'', issue 995, 5th August 2158'')

''...furthermore I can't understand why proud Terranians would vote for the weak-mided Respublicans, next thing we know the Colonial fleets will be bigger than ours! Those pathetic liberals would rather sell their own people than stand up to those colonial upstarts but worry not because once Terra Nova is back in power we'll show them!

We will avenge the death of Marcus and put a tight leash on the colonials!

(From ''Cerberus' classified data, entry 4th August 2158, 23:48'')

The rise of TR means that our archives might be searched and unless we all want to be trialed for crimes against humanity I advise that we move the more sensitive files to the Arctic base, on a happier note I can report that the Chronus station is almost completely finished and we are already moving the hardware to the meeting points.

Propter Glorian Hominem

Colonel, Hadrian Optimus.

2160- Legionnaire and Fleet acts are both repelled, Colonies can now create their own armies and fleets.

2162- Colonial Governors are now appointed by Colonist instead of Senate.

2175- Cerberus creates a first laser cannons (think Reaper cannons)

2177- ''The Bastion'' act is passed allowing Cerberus to create an army of their own.

2188- The Republic now consists of almost 744 planets, however experts warn that Humanity is spread to thin and most of the planets are sparsely populated.

2194- Humanity stumbles upon a weird artifact resembling a key. Scientist hypothise that it may be used for FTL jumps. Cerberus begins investigating.

2204- Turning Gate's star computer is cracked.

Gaius was nervous, for the first time in its history Humanity may stumble upon an alien race. Looking around his CIC he could see his crew members shared his anxiety. He slowly exhaled and said, ''Proceed onwards to the destination''. The sudden feel of weightlessnes and feeling like he was being squeezed through a tight tube meant the jump was successful.

He did not expect what he saw.

A space cementary, hundreds of ships torn appart.

''Movement on the sensors!'', screamed one of the crew members, ''There are dozens of them!''.

''Hail them, and put all power in the shields!'', ordered Gaius all the while repeating in his head _'Please don't be hostile'_.

Suddenly through the comm speakers a deep voice sounded through,

''Hello organics, I am the Harbinger of your destruction.''


End file.
